To assist in the development of several new cellular module products, a hardware approach labeled “core” component layout has been established. The core comprises major radio components that make up a certain technology (RF standards and/or protocols) such as, but not limited to, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). Each technology may be implemented using various form factors, so the core and its associated routing is grouped together on the printed circuit board (PCB). This saves time and money in the development of each new form factor.
For instance, one new form factor in the PC card market is known as the “Express Card 34” (hereinafter ‘express card’). This new PC card form factor is used in all types of computers especially laptop or notebook computers to replace the current PCMCIA card. With this product, however, a mechanical challenge is created for many RF applications due to the reduced PCB surface area on the standard card. Many RF applications that utilize the aforementioned technologies (GPRS, EDGE, HSPDA, UMTS) require the use of a SIM card to facilitate network identification, level of service for an account, billing, etc. A SIM card, however, has its own form factor that takes up space. Therefore, the present invention proposes positioning the SIM card nearer the antenna in a new and novel way as described below.